the_endless_skyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fate Portended
A fate portended was a three part mini campaign set up as a sidequel/spinoff from the Endless Sky main campaign. It was largely set within and around the Earthmote of Whiskermotte. It featured the characters of Yemlin, Sulyn, Vrack abd Drakhar, Charlotte Emerson, Nyxmeria and Stormweaver. It was notable for being the first chronological appearance of Charlotte Emerson, as well as for the death of Sulin and her reincarnation as a catfish. Episode 1: A month or more after her previous excursion to the surface, Yemlin, Princess of Tritonia, flees through a portal after she is thwarted in her attempts to romance a young Kuo-Toa prince. She is followed by her long suffering bodyguard Sulyn. The princess finds herself in a cellar. Escaping through a cellar door, she encounters a sentient feline bartender by the name of Sprinkles. Endearing herself to Sprinkles, she hides in her bar. Shortly after, Sulin bursts through the portal. Unable to immediately locate the princess, Sulyn leaves the tavern, and calls for her repeatedly in the centre of the town of Whiskermotte. Through her repeated cries of "Princess!" she attracts the attention of a Firbolg Cleric, who immediately attempts to paralyze her. Further conflict is limited by the sudden appearance of Vrack, who coalesced into existence after "falling asleep somewhere, or a portal". They agree to return to the tavern to search for the Princess. Outside the tavern, the group encounter Iridius the planehopper, a Triton wizard who specialised in fire magic and was outlawed from Tritonia. Vrack inquired into his drinking habits and the politics of the region. Sulyn asked Iridius whether there was a way to return home, and Iridius agreed that he would help if the group could help defeat the dread dragon "Zyprexa the awful". Sulyn reentered the bar, and located the princess. Sulyn and Yemlin argued at length, with Yemlin announcing she wanted more freedom. Vrack agreed that monarchies should be overthrown, and Yemlin stated she had been wanting to renounce the throne, but that her father said it would cause civil war. Sulyn explained it was her responsibility to her people to be a monarch. The subsequent argument between Sulyn and the princess were cut short by a group of sentient, aggressive carrots charging down the main street of Whiskermotte. The party made short work of both the smaller,garden-variety carrots, and the giant carrot which followed. Sulyn in particular slew several carrots in rapid succession, leading to one of the oldest dogs in Whiskermotte, Old Sebastian, giving her the "Good Boy" collar. Stormweaver took this opportunity to spread the faith of his god. Searching for a moral compass, Vrack requested that either Sulyn or Yemlin be an authority figure he could follow. After Yemlin refused to take the leadership role, Sulyn agreed to be the regent. After resting again, the group ventured out to explore. Whilst exploring, they noted one of the town dogs, Goldie, being abducted by a gith pirate hanging off an airship. Yemlin paralysed the gith immediately with a hold person spell, followed by Vrack destroying the rope. Once on the ground, the Gith reaver "Mankey" refused to negotiate, and was stabbed to death by Sulyn. It was identified that Goldie was being kidnapped because a blessing had caused her hair to be partially made of the metal gold. Vrack suggested this was perhaps a curse, as it was heavy and would overheat in summer. Goldie was unimpressed, but happy to have been rescued. The party attempted to track the sky pirates. Passing through a field, they met a puppy, Flurry, who they encouraged to join in their adventures. Yelin encouraged it to do exactly what it wanted to, Sulyn encouraged it to go home, and Vrack encouraged it to change its moral compass based on whichever charismatic leader had been advocating most recently. Ultimately being convinced by Vrack, it consequently adapted Yemlin's stance and joined the party. The party tracked a githyanki pirate "Stanky" to a cornfield. Having the advantage of stealth due to Yemlin's spellcraft, they were able to catch him entirely by surprise. Yemlin led the attack by hurling a net at the creature, with the rest of the party in close proximity. Unfortunately this led to the party assaulting him in a cone shape.The Duth'ka gith responded by breathing fire at them, knocking Yemlin and Stormweaver unconscious. Whilst Vrack tended to the wounds of the party, Sulin battled the Duth'ka gith to a near standstill. However ultimately Sulyn was cut down by the sword of the pirate, leading Vrack to immediately surrender. Vrack and Yemlin were taken prisoner on board the ship, whilst Sulyn bled to death on the battlefield. Stormweaver survived, being too heavy to easily moved to the ship. Flurry, horribly traumatised, fled to search for help. He arrived at the town, where the airship 'Sturmtreader', led by Captain Charlotte Emerson, was docking. At his desperate request for aid Charlotte Emerson dispatched one of her crew members, the changeling Nyrexis, to provide assistance with their crew mates Negg and Stegg. Arriving at the scene of the battle, the brigadiers brought Stormweaver back to consciousness. Despite entreaties to his god, he was not able to revive Sulyn. Instead, he requested that the Tritons be given a traditional Triton burial. Unclear as to what this was, he recommended they be placed in a pond after a funeral service. At the funeral service, led by Reverend Borkton (a cleric labrador), Stormweaver said several touching words, returned the scorch medal of the good boy to old Sebastian, and attempted to recruit new members to his faith. After resting for a while, he then set off in search of support to rescue his kidnapped party members. Meanwhile, Yemlin and Vrack awoke on a nearby airskiff. They were informed by Stanky they were near to Zyprexa's lair. Stanky taunted Yemlin about the death of her bodyguard, which Vrack confirmed. Growing bored, Stanky returned to piloting the ship, whilst Yemlin attempted to break free. Using subtle magics, Vrack set the ship on fire at, and attempted to bluff Stanky into cooperating. When this did not work, Vrack continued to set the ship on fire at several different points, and then jumped off the ship carrying Yemlin. Sudden death was initially averted through use of featherfall, alongside Yemlin using gusts of wind in order to steer their fall, and the use of conjuration magic in order to create impromptu parachutes. Notably, when the Stanky attempted to pursue, Yemlin pushed him off balance and to his death using the gust of wind. Unfortunately, the dread dragon Zyprex recognised the group had burned the ship and were escaping, and dropped into pursuit. The pair avoided the dragon through controlled free fall for over six hours and dropping for close to 600 kilometres through the endless sky. Ultimately running low on spellcasting ability, they were finally captured by the dragon, who then spent the better part of the day exhaustedly ferrying them back to its lair as treasure. Determined in his belief that the two captives were worth a ransom, Zyprexa's greed fueled him on. Meanwhile, Nyrexis was growing very drunk at the tavern. Making a pass at the commanding officer Charlotte Emerson, she was politely rejected. She and Stormweaver left shortly after, with an unclear plan to investigate the carrot problem and perhaps meet Iridius in his tower. Crossing the field and nearby forest, both befriended members of a tiny species of minigryphs (tiny gryphons, cat/bird hybrids). Stormweaver befriended Chiirie, a sentient Minigryph, with the offer of some carrot. Nyrexis adopted one of the Minigryphs as a pet through sheer force of personality. They then proceeded to visit a local witch, Agatha, seeking arcane assistance. Stormweaver attempted to identify whether she was evil through use of a religious symbol, but gained little information. On hearing that the area was dangerous, and might have a silver spirit bear on the hunt, Nyrexis declared that they would return with a squadron of fifteen brigadiers to hunt it. Simultaneously, Sulin and Vrack had arrived at Zyprexa's lair, which was a large amethyst geode with a cave carved into it. Sulin despaired at the death of her friend and bodyguard, asking whether this was her fault. Vrack's description of how the inherent nature of tyrannical royalty forced people who loved you to die for you caused Zyprexa to denounce him as a monster, as did his explanations of the best ways to deal with grief. Having driven Zyprexa away, Vrack stole a piece of the anachronistic foam mattress provided for bedding. Hearing a sound of snoring, and identifying it was not the princess, Vrack uncovered a beholder largely covered by the dragon's pile of treasure.. Category:Campaigns